Field of the Disclosure
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to mobile computing systems and, more particularly, to monitoring a personal safety environment for a user and automatically initiating a personal safety application based on the monitoring.
Description of the Related Art
Various personal safety features are available for users of a mobile device. A user may interact with the device to call an emergency number, cause the device to emit visual or audible alerts, etc. However, such applications require the user to interact with the device to invoke the various safety applications. If the device is stowed, such as in a pocket, handbag, backpack, etc., the device is not available to assist the user in the event a safety event occurs. The time required to retrieve the device and initiate a personal safety application makes it likely that the user may not be able to react quickly enough to avert the event.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may solve or at least reduce some of the problems identified above.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.